


Read My Mind [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind</i><br/>'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine<br/>Before you go, can you read my mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Mind [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enednoviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/gifts).



Download: [Read My Mind](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Read_My_Mind.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nApQRtXG328) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Read My Mind" by The Killers

Starsky POV

Yay for more Starsky POV! Not to be confused with Mr. Lightfoot's _Can You Read My Mind_ , this song by The Killers had been on my list for well over a year before I finally got the real impetus to make it. And I had lots of neat drum-and-tympani beats to work with in this song, so there are several quick-timing cuts.

I'm told by those who've watched it that it covers their working relationship really well, an overview of the show and their partnership. Starsky's telling the story of how much he loves, relies on and trusts Hutch, and returns it all back to his partner.

Made for the 2008 Advent Calendar, and for Marion, my perpetual cheerleader.


End file.
